


I'm Gonna Give You All Of My Love

by AnnabelleRaen



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill's shook and enjoying it, Blowjobs, I'm proud, Just smut, M/M, Making Out, Smut, That's it, alot, and Dip being forward af, his name's William, more tags to come, their kid, there's a kid, you go Dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabelleRaen/pseuds/AnnabelleRaen
Summary: This is what happens when I hear cool music.Ugh.





	I'm Gonna Give You All Of My Love

 

Not for the first time, Bill Cipher found himself staring at his boyfriend-no, his _husband_ lovingly, mouth hung open in awe.

Dipper was in their living room, twirling their two year old around in the air, a silly grin on his face as the kid laughed happily. When Dipper stopped, he blinked a few times, shaking his head.

“Remind me not to do that again, kay, man? I think I’m gonna be sick. Ugh.” he groaned, flopping onto the sofa, keeping the kid nestled safely in his arms. He set the boy on the sofa and slid to the floor, elbows on the cushions and hands supporting his head as he watched the kid stare back at him with wide, curious eyes framed by pale blonde waves.

“Y’know, even though Bill explained to me how the whole thing worked, I’m still confused as to how the actual hell I managed to birth you. Organs are a thing and he needs to stop messing with science because it’s all I know.” Bill held back a laugh at his lover’s idle ramblings to their son.

His mouth stretched in an impossibly wide grin at the thought.

_Their son._

“Whoa, why’re you scowling at me?” Dipper asked, “If you’re complaining ‘cause I’m not going in circles anymore, I can’t help you, cause I’m not gonna be doing that again for a while.” he said, but the child only glared harder, sounding out a garbled ‘more’ in his child-speak.

“You’re a handful, William.” Dipper said fondly, laying his head on his arms as he stared at the glowering child, “C’mon, man, that’s peer pressure.” Dipper admonished, before sighing, “Y’know when I got grouchy my mom used to sing to me. Think that’d help?” he asked,

 _“Ooh, love, no one's ever gonna hurt you, love. I'm gonna give you all of my love. Nobody matters like you."_ Dipper sang softly, a faraway expression on his face as he stared at the child.

Bill’s entire body froze, and he panicked for a second, thinking the meatsack was failing him. But then Dipper hummed softly again, and his eyes widened. He couldn’t practically _feel_ them dilate in interest, fingers gripping the doorframe harder than before.

The kid had reacted too, stopping his fretful flailing and staring at Dipper with wide, fascinated eyes. Dipper smiled gently at him.

 _“Your life ain't gon' be nothing like my life; you're gonna grow and have a good life. I'm gonna do what I've got to do.”_ Dipper continued, watching as the child cooed softly, listening with apt attention.

He didn’t notice Bill in the doorway, choked up and wide eyed.

 _Fuck,_ he thought, _I snagged an angel._

“Not mad at me anymore?” Dipper asked, and the kid was quiet, watching him with blue eyes. Dipper chuckled, picking him up and kissing his face lovingly.

“You’ve got your father’s eyes.” he said quietly, sounding so fucking _soft_ that Bill growled deep in his throat, an animalistic sound that made Dipper turn.

“Bill? When’dyou get here? Will’s been brooding cause I wouldn’t make myself dizzy and spin him around, but I got him quiet.” the brunette said, sending Bill a smile he felt too dirty a person to be worthy of.

“I heard,” Bill replied, approaching them. Dipper blinked, “You did?” he asked, turning a light shade of pink. Bill grinned.

“I did. You sure you’re not an angel? I know I asked you about four times when we started dating, but just to be sure…” he said, making Dipper laugh, his cheeks turning  a darker pink, “I’m entirely sure I’m not an ethereal creature of beauty and grace.” he said pointedly. Bill hummed in response, “You’re right, you trip over everything. Grace is definitely not your strong point.” he agreed, and Dipper couldn’t help the offended sound he made, even though he was one hundred percent in agreement with it. Bill snickered, but leaned in to kiss Dipper, falling in love all over again with the way the brunette willingly opened up to him, allowing Bill’s tongue to enter his mouth and _cliam._

Dipper released a soft sound when Bill sucked on his tongue, the noise doing things to Bill that he should have felt ashamed of for feeling in front of their two year old. Dipper pulled away with a bright red face and saliva connecting their lips. Bill kept his eyes on Dipper as he muttered something about putting William to sleep upstairs.

Fair enough, the kid was falling asleep even as they made out over his head. When Dipper disappeared up the stairs, Bill flopped down onto the sofa they were just on, and cursed out loud.

Dipper was too much. Even after dating, getting engaged and fucking _marriage_ … Bill had a kid with the human for God sake, and still couldn’t get enough of the boy. Running a hand through his blonde locks, Bill cussed again, gathering his energy to take a cold shower, when Dipper came back down, face red and looking everywhere but Bill.

“William’s asleep,” he said, and Bill made a sound of acknowledgement. Dipper looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn’t find the right words.

“Something you wanted, Pine Tree?” Bill asked, urging him. Dipper bit his lip, nodding.

“There is,” he began, but didn’t continue. Finally, he looked like he got frustrated with himself, and just moved over to Bill. With a tomato red face, Dipper leaned down and kissed him. Bill reached up to cup his face, deepening the kiss and relishing in the moan he coaxed forth. Bill’s hand moved to rest on Dipper’s waist, and the brunette moved closer, pulling back from the kiss only to delve back in again, one knee on the sofa beside Bill, the other coming up on the other side, straddling the blonde.

“This,” Dipper panted as Bill rolled his hips up to brush against his, “This is what I wanted.” he finished, earning a short laugh.

“I wouldn’t mind if you wanted this more often,” Bill said, the hand on Dipper’s waist gripping it firmly and using it as leverage to grind up into him. Dipper whimpered, the hand braced against the sofa back behind Bill’s head clenching into a fist. The other hand moved up, into Bill’s hair and tangled in blonde strands.

“I want this more often than we do this.” Dipper admitted, making Bill hum into his neck, “I just never know how to ask for it.” he felt Bill smile, wicked against his skin.

“Like this,” Bill said, “Say ‘Please, fuck me, Master Cipher,’ and maybe I will.” the demon grinned, making Dipper huff out a laugh, trailing off into a moan when Bill’s hand found his nipples under his shirt.

“Maybe I’ll try it sometime,” Dipper said, gasping when fingers pinched and pulled at the pink nubs. Bill sucked on his neck, licking a wet trail up to his jaw.

“I look forward to it.” he said, kissing Dipper again. Feeling bold, having initiated the intimacy this time, Dipper swiped his tongue against Bill’s lips, pleasantly surprised when the mouth opened almost immediately for him. Pushing his tongue past Bill’s lips, he licked into the warm mouth, tasting every inch of Bill he hadn’t before, even after all this time. Sucking on Bill’s tongue, he both heard and felt the demon moan, fingers gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises. Dipper looked forward to seeing them in the mirror, or when he showered next. Which, if he got his way, was with the blonde who put them there.

Dipper pulled back from the kiss, looking into Bill’s eyes, wild with lust, “You taste so good,” he murmured, lapping at Bill’s mouth. The demon groaned, dragging Dipper back into a kiss, dominating the human and pulling sweet moans from him. In a swift movement, Bill had pushed Dipper down onto the sofa and had taken the boy’s jacket off. Dipper suspected magic; his jacket _always_ got caught at his wrists without fail; Bill was definitely cheating.

Not that he minded, Dipper thought, as the jacket gone meant it was easier for Bill to tug Dipper’s shirt up over his head and to latch onto one of his nipples, licking and sucking and _biting_

“Fuck,” Dipper breathed as Bill moved to the other one.

“That’s the idea,” Bill replied quietly, earning a short ‘ugh you disgust me’ from the brunette. Bill chuckled, releasing the pink nub in his mouth to kiss down the boy’s chest, licking his stomach with vigour. Dipper was stuck between laughing at the feeling and making very embarrassing sounds, so he settled for just gasping through it, keeping in whatever sound it would turn out to be.

When Bill got to his jeans, the demon undid the button, but his hand was swiped at by the brunette. Dipper sat up, flushed red, and reached out to kiss Bill again, nipping his lower lip before mumbling, “Can I suck you off?” in a quiet, pleading voice.

Bill blinked, eyes wide, at his boyfriend- lover- _husband._

“What- it took us being married and having a kid for you to want to?” he asked stupidly, cringing at himself afterwards. Dipper pouted purposefully, noticing the way Bill swallowed harshly, “You don’t want me to?” he asked, dejected. But then he was being pulled forward, falling into Bill’s lap, bracing himself with his forearms on Bill’s thighs, sending the demon an annoyed look. The demon simply gestured to his jeans, making Dipper roll his eyes.

“If I’m doing this,” he said, getting off the couch and on his knees on the floor in front of the now wide eyed demon, “I’m doing It how I want.” and then he was unzipping Bill’s jeans, popping the button and humming thoughtfully at the sight of Bill’s underwear clad erection.

Leaning forward, Dipper braced his hands on Bill’s thighs and kissed the bulge experimentally, eyes flickering up to the blonde at the small whine it forced from his throat. Lowering his eyes again, Dipper leaned further in and nuzzled his crotch, licking and sucking through the cloth. Choked groans left Bill’s throat, spurring Dipper on.

He leaned back, settled on his haunches and cocked his head at Bill, flushed and panting, “Take ‘em off,” he said, taking pleasure in the way Bill did in a flash, now completely exposed from the waist down. Humming his approval, Dipper neared Bill’s leaking cock again, kitten licking the tip experimentally. The sound it earned him built his confidence, and Dipper took hold of the base, stroking Bill slowly to the tip, then back down.

“Fuck, Pine Tree,” Bill moaned, hands fisting in brown curls. Dipper hummed in response, taking the tip into his mouth and licking the slit, tasting the salty precum. Bill groaned throatily, the sound making Dipper’s own arousal twitch. Slowly, he reached down and pulled himself out of his jeans and boxers, slowly stroking as he took more of Bill into his mouth, going as far as he could without choking.

Dipper found he loved the feel of Bill’s cock in his mouth, why hadn’t he done this before? He groaned at the taste and weight of it on his tongue, sending vibrations through Bill’s entire body, forcing the demon to growl, a feral sound that in turn sent tingles up and down Dipper’s spine. His hand worked faster over his dick as he hollowed his cheeks, swallowing around Bill in his mouth. The blonde released a high pitched whimper, the fingers in his hair tugging almost painfully, but Dipper liked it all the same.

Moaning at the feeling of his hand on his cock, Dipper gave Bill one last suck before pulling off with a loud, wet ‘pop’, the sound seeming to echo in the quiet room.

“God fucking damn it, Pine Tree.” Bill panted, looking down at him. He found the brunette staring at the member in front of him, eyes glassy and… oh.

“I… I want you to fuck me,” he said, making Bill’s eyes darken at the unusually filthy words coming out of his mouth, “But I don’t…I don’t want to stop.” he finished, looking up at Bill afterwards, eyes widening at the pools of black looking back at him, flecks of blue and gold just barely visible around it. “I can wait,” Dipper decided, looking back at Bill’s cock, “For now… I... I want you in my mouth,” he declared. Bill’s jaw hung open at the words he never thought he’d hear Dipper say. The brunette was shy, never asked for anything besides kissing and was always up for whatever Bill wanted to do to him. Now, however, their roles had reversed, and Bill loved it. He watched as Dipper took hold of his cock, hissing at the feeling, before brown eyes flickered up to his blue ones and Dipper licked it from base to tip and took it into his mouth again, almost moaning in relief at the feeling of it, heavy on his tongue. Dipper bobbed his head, slippery sucking sounds filling the room, mixed with the sound of his moans, showing how much he liked it.

Bill’s moans soon joined his, as the demon watched him with wide, awe-filled eyes, “Look at you,” he breathed, making Dipper whimper at the praise in his voice, “Fuck, Pine Tree, you look so good sucking my cock.” Dipper’s hand went back to his own erection, stroking it in time with the rhythm he had taken up on Bill’s dick. “Ah, Pine Tree, so good, fuck.” he gasped out, “Gonna cum. Fuck, Pine Tree, I’m gonna- Dipper!” Bill groaned his Pine Tree’s name as he came, filling Dipper’s mouth with the salty substance. Panting, Bill watched as Dipper pulled off, swishing it around in his mouth before swallowing, a trail of it connecting Bill’s tip and Dipper’s mouth.

The demon could only watch helplessly as Dipper lapped at it, catching the head of his cock and making Bill hiss at the overstimulation. Dipper looked up at the sound, licking his lips. He crawled up Bill’s body, sitting on his thighs, careful not to accidentally brush against his softened cock as he leaned in and wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck, licking into his mouth forcefully and letting him taste himself.

“Told you, you taste good.” he murmured, and that was it. A low growl ripped its way up Bill’s throat, eyes turning a bright gold and glowing, even though they were mostly hidden behind pitch black pupils. Bill attacked his mouth, so aggressively Dipper could hardly keep up, could just take what he was being given. Soon they parted for air, Dipper leaning up to nip at Bill’s ear.

“Wanna play with a toy, or are you gonna get back up for me?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I hear cool music.  
> Ugh.


End file.
